jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Nahdar Vebb
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=männlich |Haut=Orange |Haare= |Augen=Gelb |Größe= |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Mon CalamariThe Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer |Familie= |Beruf=Jedi |Meister=Kit Fisto |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Alter Jedi-Orden }} Nahdar Vebb war ein Mon Calamari-Jedi des Alten Ordens, der im Kampf ein blaues Lichtschwert führte und in den Klonkriegen als Heiler diente. Er wurde auf dem Planeten Mon Calamari geboren und schon früh an den Jedi-Orden übergeben, um in den Wegen der Macht ausgebildet zu werden. So nahm ihn der Nautolaner Kit Fisto als Padawan an, der die Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter wegen des plötzlichen Kriegsbeginns nicht persönlich beenden konnte. Später trafen sie auf dem dritten Mond von Vassek noch einmal zusammen, um den aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreiten Nute Gunray gefangen zu nehmen. Stattdessen trafen sie dort auf General Grievous, der sich ihrem Zugriff jedoch entzog. Danach fielen die meisten Klone den Fallen in der Festung zum Opfer. Nachdem Grievous' Roggwart Gor den Klon-Kommandanten Fil getötet hatte, schwor sich Nahdar Rache und blieb in der Festung, als ihm die Möglichkeit zur Flucht blieb. Der junge Jedi stellte sich Grievous zum Kampf, der ihn aber mit seinem Blaster erschoss. Biografie Frühe Jahre und Beginn der Klonkriege left|thumb|Nahdar Vebb heilt einen Klonsoldaten. Nahdar Vebb wurde auf dem Wasserplaneten Mon Calamari geboren. Schon früh wurde er dem Jedi-Orden übergeben und von dem Nautolaner Kit Fisto ausgebildet. Als im Jahr 22 VSY mit der Schlacht von Geonosis die Klonkriege ausbrachen, war Fisto als Jedi-General an vielen Fronten im Einsatz und konnte die Ausbildung seines Padawan nicht persönlich beenden. So musste Nahdar seinen Weg zum Jedi-Ritter ohne Meister fortsetzen. Obwohl er wie viele andere Jedi keine Erinnerungen an seine Heimatwelt oder seine Eltern mehr hatte, wurde er tief erschüttert, als jene von den Separatisten verwüstet wurde. Um die Separatisten-Anführer ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen, kämpfte er ebenfalls in den Klonkriegen mit. Durch seine zahlreichen Einsätze und seinen Fähigkeiten als Heiler, die er oft auf den Schlachtfelder einsetzte, empfahl er sich für den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters, der ihm letztendlich auch zugesprochen wurde. Später nahm er auch an Einsätzen mit den Galactic MarinesThe Clone Wars Campaign Guide und Klon-Kommandant Fils Einheit teil. Wiedersehen auf Vassek right|thumb|Nahdar hat einen Kampfdroiden zerstört. Nachdem Nute Gunray vor den Jedi Ahsoka Tano und Luminara Unduli von der Tranquility geflohen war, wurde Nahdar Vebb von Luminara darüber informiert und flog mit Kommandant Fils Einheit in einem Angriffsshuttle zum nahegelegenen dritten Mond des Planeten Vassek, wohin sie das Signal verfolgt hatten. Dort trafen sie nach kurzer Zeit mit Kit Fisto zusammen, der ihn zu seinen bestandenen Prüfungen beglückwünschte. Nachdem er den Dank erwiderte, demonstrierte Nahdar seine Machtfertigkeiten und ließ den dichten, anhaltenden Nebel verschwinden, sodass sich die Sicht auf eine verschlossene Festung klärte. Fil und Nahdar wollten den Eingang mit ihren Waffen entriegeln, doch hielt sie Fisto zurück und aktivierte stattdessen einen verstecken Mechanismus. Durch das nun geöffnete Tor konnte die Gruppe wachsam voranschreitend in die Festung eindringen. Sie folgten der sich Stimme Nute Gunrays und zerstörten die als Wachschutz dienenden B1-Kampfdroiden, wobei Nahdar die Macht leichtfertig gebrauchte. Doch stellte es sich heraus, dass Gunray bereits geflohen war und nur seinen Peilsender dort gelassen hatte. Gunray verhöhnte die Jedi, bevor er sein Hologramm deaktivierte, das kurz darauf von Dookus Bild ersetzt wurde, der ihnen eine neue Beute vorschlug. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob sie wohlmöglich in eine Falle tappen würden, betraten sie den Gang, den Dooku geöffnet hatte, und fanden heraus, dass es sich um Grievous' Versteck handelte und entdeckten auch einige seiner Trophäen, die er seinen besiegten Gegnern abgenommen hatte. Kurz darauf wurden sie von Niner und Bel, den außerhalb der Burg gebliebenen Klonsoldaten, informiert, dass ein Sternjäger, der auf die Beschreibung von Grievous' Jäger passte, Anflug auf die Festung nahm. Daraufhin überlegten sie sich einen Plan, um den General gefangen zu nehmen. Als Grievous die Festung betrat, schossen die Klone Harpunen auf Grievous Gliedmaßen ab, sodass er abgelenkt wurde und Fisto ihm die Beine abschneiden konnte. Er floh, wurde aber von Nahdar verfolgt, den der Cyborg dabei mehrmals abwehren konnte. Danach teilte die Gruppe sich auf, um Grievous besser fangen zu können, doch tötete Grievous die Klone und entkam. Nahdar konnte jedoch trotz seiner Heilerfähigkeiten nichts mehr für diese tun, worüber er sehr erzürnt war. Duell mit dem General left|thumb|Grievous erschießt Nahdar. Anschließend zog sich die Einsatztruppe der Republik zurück. Gleichermaßen verschloss Grievous jedoch die Ausgänge und aktivierte eine Falle, die den Boden unter der Gruppe öffnete. Fisto und sein Schüler retteten sich jedoch rechtzeitig und zogen Fil an seinem Seilwerfer mit nach oben. Danach schickte Grievous seinen Roggwart Gor zu ihnen, dem Nahdar nach zwei erfolglosen Angriffen seinen Schwanz abschneiden konnte, womit er auch Fil befreite, der von diesem gegriffen worden war. Letztendlich trennte Fisto Gors Beine von seinem Körper ab und stieß ihm sein Schwert mit einem tödlichen Hieb in den Rücken. Doch Nahdar konnte nur noch Fils Tod feststellen und schwörte Rache, wovon ihn Fisto aber abzuhalten versuchte. Sie versteckten sich in der Nähe des Einganges zur Kommandozentrale, aus dem kurz darauf Grievous und einige seiner Leibwachen kamen. Nachdem diese verschwunden waren, schlichen sie sich zur Tür und öffneten sie. Als sie gerade den Eingang durchquerten, warnte Grievous' Droiden EV-A4-D in der Kommandozentrale seinen Meister vor den Jedi. Fisto wollte mit Nahdar fliehen, der sich aber weigerte, da er den herannahenden Grievous aufhalten wollte. Er meinte, dass sie ihn erledigen und nicht fliehen müssten, doch schloss 4-AD die Tür, sodass Nahdar auf sich allein gestellt war. Der Jedi wurde sofort von Magna-Wächtern angegriffen, die er aber ohne Mühe zerstören konnte, bevor er sich Grievous zuwandte. Dieser eröffnete einen Angriff aus verschiedenen Hieben, die Nahdar allerdings abwehren konnte. Als sich kurz darauf ihre Lichtschwerter verkanteten, zückte Grievous gedankenschnell einen Blaster und tötete damit Nahdar mit drei Schüssen, da dieser seine Absicht nicht erkannte und nicht mehr reagieren konnte.The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 Danach nahm der Kaleesh das Lichtschwert des Mon Calamari an sich. Seine Waffe verblieb jedoch nicht bei Grievous, denn kurz nach Nahdars Tod lauerte jener Fisto auf, der mit seinem Sternjäger fliehen wollte. Der Jedi-Meister konnte Grievous entwaffnen und das Lichtschwert des gefallenen Ritters an sich nehmen, bevor er von Magna-Wächtern angegriffen wurde. Diesen konnte er jedoch entkommen, als sein Astromechdroide R6-H5 den Jedi-Sternjäger genau hinter Kit Fisto lenkte, sodass Fisto mithilfe der Macht auf ihn springen konnte. Auf Coruscant angekommen berichtete Fisto dem Jedi-Rat von Nahdars Tod. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten right|thumb|Nahdar kämpft mit seinem Lichtschwert. Bereits als junger Jedi bewies Nahdar Vebb einen ausgesprochen talentierten Umgang mit seinem Lichtschwert. Er besaß außerdem eine starke Verbindung zur Macht, die Nahdar auch zur Heilung zu verwenden wusste. So war er ein Meister darin, die Genesung seiner Weggefährten mithilfe seiner Machtfähigkeiten zu beschleunigen, was ihm insbesondere zur Zeit der Klonkriege zugute kam. Während des Krieges linderte er die Schmerzen von Klonkriegern, damit diese weiter ihren Pflichten an der Seite ihrer Jedi-Generäle nachkommen konnten. Außerdem empfahl er sich so für die Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter. Nach dem Angriff auf seine Heimatwelt schwor er sich, die Verantwortlichen ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen, obwohl er sich wie viele andere Jedi kaum an seine Heimat erinnerte. Wegen seiner speziesbezogenen Beziehung zu Wasser und den Fähigkeiten eines Jedi, konnte Nahdar dreißig Stunden unter Wasser bleiben. Außerdem war es ihm möglich, mithilfe der Macht Nebel verschwinden zu lassen. Nahdar war ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer, der mühelos gegen jeden Duelldroiden und andere Jedi gewinnen konnte, doch war er im Schwertkampf mit gleichguten Gegnern unterlegen, da er sie häufig unterschätzte. Zum Missfallen seines früheren Meisters Kit Fisto, der Nahdar Vebbs Ausbildung aufgrund des plötzlichen Kriegsausbruches nicht selbst beenden konnte, zeigte der junge Mon Calamari einige Wesenszüge, die dem Pfad der Jedi fern lagen, stattdessen bereits an die Dunkle Seite der Macht grenzten. Nahdar war ungeduldig und leicht reizbar, gebrauchte die Macht leichtfertig und war bereit, angesichts des Krieges und dessen Brutalität die Regeln der Jedi anzupassen. Diese Eigenwilligkeit, die in den Augen seines früheren Meisters bereits an Arroganz grenzte, wurde Nahdar Vebb letztendlich auch zum Verhängnis, als er sich auf eigene Faust an General Grievous zu rächen versuchte und seine eigene Macht überschätzte, als er Grievous' wahre Absichten nicht bemerkte. Zudem konnte Nahdar Vebb neben Basic auch Mon Calamari sprechen. Hinter den Kulissen Eigenübersetzung aus dem The Official Episode Guide: Season 1: „Nahdar is a representation of where some of the younger Jedi are going. They get a bit confused in the war. They the war has chanced things – that now they need to use some power, that they shouldn't follow the old teachings that they were thaught as younglings, that they should seize their powers and use that to overcome their enemies.“ left|thumb|Ein Konzept von Nahdar Vebb. *Im englischen Original wird Nahdar Vebb von Tom Kenny synchronisiert, der in der Serie auch Nute Gunray spricht. In der deutschen Fassung leiht Stefan Senf dem jungen Novizen seine Stimme. *Nahdar tauchte zuerst 2008 in The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer auf. Später agierte er als eine der Hauptpersonen in der Folge In den Fängen von Grievous der [[The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)|Fernsehserie The Clone Wars]], nachdem die Fans in der Wochenschau der Episode Rekruten bereits einen Blick auf ihn erhascht hatten. Danach wurden auch im The Clone Wars Campaign Guide und in The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars Beiträge über ihn veröffentlicht. *Nahdar wurde von Atsushi Takeuchi gezeichnet,The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars für die Verbindung der Figur mit den einzelnen Teilen der Folgen war Matthew Gaser zuständig.StarWars.com-Blog – Celebration Japan: The Lair of Takeuchi *Nahdars Aussehen wurden an Admiral Ackbar, dem ersten Mon Calamari im Star Wars-Universum, orientiert. So wurden die Zeichner bei Nahdars Robe von Ackbars Uniform in Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter inspiriert.The Clone Wars: Die komplette Staffel Eins Im Gegensatz zu diesem hat er jedoch beispielsweise nur ein Barthaar, das für sein jüngeres Alter steht.The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes *Im The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 vergleicht Dave Filoni Grievous und Nahdar miteinander, da sie beide durch das Einsetzen ihrer Stärke etwas durchsetzen wollen. Im Gegensatz zu Grievous erkennt Nahdar seinen Gegner jedoch nicht und kann deshalb nicht ahnen, dass Grievous einen Blaster zieht. Außerdem wird dort berichtet, dass Fisto Nahdars Schicksal im Gegensatz zu anderen Meistern akzeptiert, obwohl er immer um seinen Padawan besorgt war. *Das Datum von Nahdars Ritterschlag ist ungewiss. Im Roman Grievous Attacks! wird berichtet, dass Nahdar während der Klonkriege in den Rang eines Ritters erhoben wurde. In der Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia wird sein Ritterschlag aber vor dem von Fistos anderem Padawan Bant Eerin datiert, die in Wachablösung ihren Ritterschlag erhält. Dieser Roman spielt aber einige Jahre vor den Klonkriegen. Dafür scheint der Roman Grievous Attacks! die verlässlichere Quelle zu sein, da dieser vier Jahre später und damit im selben Jahr wie die Episode erschien und außerdem Teil des Multimediaprojektes The Clone Wars ist.Grievous Attacks! *In einigen Quellen wird sein Vorname Nahdar'r' geschrieben, so auch im StarWars.com-Blog. *Im nicht kanonischen Videospiel Path of the Jedi auf der Internetseite von Cartoon Network kann anstelle von Nahdar Ahsoka Tano, Yoda und Anakin Skywalker als Begleiter von Kit Fisto auf Vasseks dritten Mond ausgewählt werden.Path of the Jedi *Auch in der Nintendo DS-Version des Videospiels The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes fehlt er. Doch kann man ihn dort in den Holocron-Einträgen, kurzen freischaltbaren Texten, finden. *Im Rollenspiel Wizard of the Coast ist Nahdar Vebb im „Challenge Level 8“ spielbar. Zudem sind dort seine Fähigkeiten im und mit dem Wasser hervorgehoben, so kann er sich schneller als andere Charaktere im Wasser fortbewegen und dort auch atmen. Quellen * *''Grievous Attacks!'' *''The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''The Clone Wars: Die komplette Staffel Eins'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Band III, Seite 298) *StarWars.com-Blog – Celebration Japan: The Lair of Takeuchi * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Mon Calamari Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens en:Nahdar Vebb es:Nahdar Vebb fr:Nahdar Vebb ja:ナダール・ヴェブ nl:Nahdar Vebb pl:Nahdar Vebb pt:Nahdar Vebb fi:Nahdar Vebb